


No one else but you

by sunflowerdust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's hajime's birthday!!, Iwaizumi deserves all the happiness in the world that's all, M/M, birthday fic, they're in love okay, whisper of the heart reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust
Summary: Boyfriends, an antique shop and destiny
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	No one else but you

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries I know stfu
> 
> Anyways, here's a one shot for Iwaizumi's birthday! I was watching 'Whisper Of The Heart' last night and this came to my mind dgfsdhsd Happy birthday Hajibae I love you so much you strong, gorgeous godzilla kinnie.
> 
> I wrote this in an hour so forgive me if there are any mistakes

The antique shop is an old one clearly, its vintage and shabby outlook said it all. The open sign hung neglected on the door. No one around here really bothered to come into the shop, Iwaizumi can tell. He hadn’t seen a single person spare a glance this way since they’d come here.

But it had caught Iwaizumi’s eyes the moment they had stepped into this area. Its old fashion architecture definitely stood out, the odd combination of red and green- didn’t actually look that bad on the shop. _ ‘It looks aesthetically pleasing! Doesn’t it, Iwa chan?’  _ Oikawa had asked him cheerily, to which he’d replied with a small nod only.

Iwaizumi squinted hard at the wooden signboard hanging outside, trying to decipher what it said.

_ ‘Nishi’s antique shop’ _

“Something on your mind, Iwa chan?” Oikawa tugged on his jacket then, snapping Iwaizumi out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi mumbled dumbly and turned to meet Oikawa’s furrowed eyebrows and his caramel brown eyes, “Oh- yeah I wanna go in here.” He said, gesturing at the shop.

“Let’s go then!” Oikawa exclaimed merrily, tugging Iwaizumi by his arm.

“Oi Shittykawa, don’t run!” He half-shouted but didn’t stop his boyfriend from dragging him in.

The soft ringing of the bell welcomed them in as they opened the door. The place smelled strongly of sandalwood, frankincense and rain soaked moss. Iwaizumi liked it. At some point Oikawa’s hand dropped from his arm to his hand and he squeezed it. Iwaizumi squeezed back instinctively.

“Hello?” Iwaizumi called out, “Is someone here?”

No answer came. So they decided to look around a little, leaving if no one showed up.

Iwaizumi kept Oikawa close to him for no apparent reason. He’s been stuck close to Iwaizumi the whole day today though, since it was his birthday and frankly Iwaizumi liked having his boyfriend close to him on his birthday.

Scratch that, Iwaizumi liked having him close and within reach every day.

_ “I planned out the entire day for you Iwa chan!” _ Oikawa had told him the night before, right after he’d jumped on Iwaizumi wishing him a happy birthday and surprised him with a homemade cake while he was watching TV and settled himself on top of Iwaizumi’s lap, wrapping his arms and legs around his body like an octopus.  _ “Makki and Mattsun invited you to theirs too!” _

_ “Okay. Elaborate the date plan.”  _ Iwaizumi had said as he stuffed a spoonful of cake in his mouth, barely able to wipe the grin off his face as his boyfriend very enthusiastically explained what they were going to do on his birthday, which places they were going to go.

They were here for some local pastry shop that Oikawa loved and had mentioned a million times before.

_ “They make the best profiterole and choux pastry, Iwa chan. I have to take you there!”  _ He had said the night before.

Iwaizumi took a quick glance at his watch as his exuberant boyfriend examined the antiques in the shop. 1:23pm. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had invited them to lunch at 3pm. It was not plenty, but they had enough time in their hands.

The antique shop had all kinds of idiosyncratic yet very sophisticated things. Some were old, some were new but none of them were uncared of- they were all cleaned and polished every day, Iwaizumi noted. His eyes then fell on a silver deer statuette standing on the very edge of the table.

It was medium in size, the deer was standing on its two legs. The statuette was platinum black in color but its eyes had a glint of golden and green that shone brilliantly under the sunlight that fell on it through the window.

He reached for the statuette at the same time Oikawa did and their hands bumped into each other. Iwaizumi gave him a raised eyebrow and Oikawa grinned in response.

“Looks like our eyes caught the same thing at the same time, Iwa chan.” Oikawa said, “Our brains work simultaneously, like we’re connected to each other. We’re soulmates Iwa chan. It’s destiny, we were meant to be.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Iwaizumi said, burying his flushed cheeks behind on hand, chuckling through it. “Since when did you start believing in destiny and fate and true love.”

“Since I started dating you.”

Iwaizumi felt his blush grow thicker at the words and he softly punched Oikawa on his shoulder, his other hand still holding his. “A random antique piece doesn't have to determine if I’m destined to be with you or not, Oikawa.” He said, “Also I thought you realized we were destined to be together forever the moment I asked you out in 7/11 restroom at two in the morning trying to run away from our landlord, idiot.”

“Oh god.” Oikawa chuckled, soft and unhurried, “That was the most epic ask out I’ve ever gotten in my entire life. And also the worst. I was planning to ask out Iwa chan after graduation, you had to beat me into it.”

“I saw the chance and I took it.” Iwaizumi shrugged, taking the statuette in his hand as Oikawa leaned in too, brushing his finger on its back. “Plus I want to share my destiny with no one else but you. I didn’t want to waste a single more second after I realized that.”

“Iwa chaaaaaaan.” Oikawa whined, “You can’t just say stuff like that to my face! We’re in public!” He pressed his face against Iwaizumi’s arm and Iwaizumi is pretty sure he’s sniffing him. “It makes me want to kiss you.”

“Well no one’s here-”

“I see you two have spotted the rare taruca statuette.” Iwaizumi and Oikawa jerked away from each other at the voice. An old man stood behind them. He was somewhere in his 70s’, Iwaizumi guessed. The old man stepped closer towards them and apologetically smiled, “Forgive me if I scared you both.”

“No no, it’s fine.” Iwaizumi said.

“I’m Shiro Nishi, owner of the shop.” He introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you Nishi san.” Oikawa said this time and Iwaizumi said the same, earning a warm smile and a nod from the man.

“The statue you’re holding is a rare piece, you have good eyes.” He said as he took the statue from Iwaizumi’s hand and gazed into its eyes, “It's the statue of snow taruca. They often say people who happen to hold it together are meant to be.”

An unanticipated silence loomed in the shop as soon as Nishi finished his sentence until Oikawa let out an expressive gasp, linking his hand into Iwaizumi’s arm and tugging him close, “See Iwa chan! I told you the same thing then too! We’re meant to be!”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” Iwaizumi waved his hand in front of him, trying to hide the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks.

“We’ll buy this!” Oikawa exclaimed, “I’ll buy this for you Iwa chan!”

“What, no I’ll buy it. You already got me that 2000 yen godzilla plushie.”

“It was 100 yen.”

“You got it from a claw crane. 100 yen for each try and you tried 20 times.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and smirked when Oikawa responded with a pout. “I told you you didn’t have to get it for me.”

“But Iwa chan looked like a toddler who saw his favorite toy at a store! I had to get it for you.” Oikawa smirked at him, all cute and evil, “Plus I took a few snaps when you were too busy hugging the plushie. I sent them to Makki and Mattsun already of course.”

“We’re never celebrating my birthday again.”

“But Iwa chan~” Oikawa whined louder this time, “I love seeing you smile. I love making you happy.” Iwaizumi didn’t know what to reply to that. He watched his boyfriend dumbfoundedly, asking himself how someone like him managed to get someone as charismatic and thoughtful and amazing as Oikawa Tooru. “Hajime you deserve more than one gift for your birthday. Hell, you deserve gifts everyday.”

“I have you Tooru, I don’t need any other gift.”

Oikawa jumped in his arms, hugging him tight like Iwaizumi would vanish if he let go. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He chanted in his ear like it was a mantra.

“I love you too, Tooru.” Iwaizumi chuckled and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, completely unaware of the old shop owner softly smiling at them.

Oikawa ended up buying the statuette for him and they left the shop hand in hand after they’d thanked Nishi and promised to visit again soon.

“Shit it’s already 2:25 pm.” Oikawa said as he checked his phone, “We need to hurry up, Iwa chan.”

“What for?”

“It’s rude to show up at someone's place late! Where did your manners go?”

“As if you ever showed up anywhere on time.”

“Mean Iwa chan!” He yelled and pouted, already dragging him to the pastry shop by his arm, “We need to buy some desserts first, hurry up!”

Iwaizumi let Oikawa drag him again, a smile tugging on his lips that he knew was going to stay for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh yeah kudoes and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
